Diarios
left Estos diarios o revistas pueden ser encontradas en la Ciudad y tienen su propia historia y sus propios personajes en ellos. Cada "página de historia" continúa el cuento y deja que el lector descifre la historia detrás del brote. Diario Desgarrado El diario desgarrado relata los últimos pensamientos de un entusiasta pastor, que estaba saltando de gozo pensando que el Día del Juicio había llegado por fin, que el Virus N-4 era la herramienta de la ira de Dios. Mientras el diario continúa, el pastor empieza a enloquecerse con horror. Para cuando llegó a su congregación en la iglesia, él descubrió que todos estaban infectados, mientras despedazaban su esposa cuando fue a abrir la puerta para ellos. Después de darse cuenta de que el Virus N-4 no fue un acto divino, e incapaz de escapar de la iglesia, el pastor lamenta su destino, preguntándole a Dios por qué lo abandono. Empieza a escribir en pánico mientras escucha a los muertos miembros de la congregación andando cerca, antes de finalmente rayar la pagina (presuntamente indicando que los infectados lo agarraron). Su nombre en el juego es: Torn Diary. Pagina I 330px|center "¡''Esta ocurriendo! ¡Finalmente esta ocurriendo!'' Durante todos estos largos años he mirado con interés el día del juicio, el día en que el fiel será resucitado a la vida eterna en el reino de los cielos. Yo estoy verdaderamente bendecido por Dios que ha tenido que dar luz a estos gloriosos días dentro de mi vida. Cuando escuché por primera vez en las noticias sobre disturbios y asesinatos viciosos en la ciudad, temí que los pecados de Fairview fueran causa de la ira de Dios y que los tiempos oscuros se acercaban. Me maldecí por mi falta de fe. Dios me ha revelado la verdad, que estos ataques son actualmente el comienzo del fin. Mientras escribo esto, estoy esperando la llegada de mi congregación. Estos tiempos son el mejor tiempo para probar nuestra fe de la cual la humanidad nunca ha sido objeto de interés, y temo que no todos mis seguidores lo consigan. Oro por ellos" Pagina II 330px|center "He preparado mi sermón final, escrito en gran medida en el libro de las revelaciones. Yo voy a dictar a mis preciadas ovejas que el día del juicio está cerca, y que su fe en nuestro Señor Jesús Cristo deberá redimirlos. Este tan llamado "Virus Zombie" no es más que el instrumento de la Ira de Dios, como esta escrito; "En aquellos días los hombres buscarán la muerte, pero no la hallaran; ansiarán morir, pero la muerte huirá de ellos."'' Rev, 9.6''' ''Suena como si el comienzo estuviera por venir. ¡Alabado sea Dios!" Pagina III 330px|center "Dios mío... ellos están muertos, están todos muertos. Esas bestias, esas burlas demoníacas de la humanidad irrumpieron por la puerta y... no me atrevo a escribirlo. Esto no está bien, esto no es lo que se suponía que pasara! Dios mío, Cristine- ellos despedazaron a mi esposa como perros- ¿por qué? ¿¡¡POR QUÉ!!? ¿No éramos fieles Señor? ¿Acaso no hicimos lo que ordenaste? ¿Por qué, por qué nos castigaste? Oh Dios, ¡los gritos! ¿¡Acaso nunca se acabarán!? Oh Dios, están viniendo. Los escucho, están viniendo por las escaleras- ellos saben que estoy aquí. Yo sé que la cerradura no los contendrá, no por tanto tiempo. No hay escape. Voy a morir, desgarrado en tiras así como los demás... ¿He estado tan equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿¡Por qué Señor, por que te olvidaste de mi!? He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay esperanza, sin esperanza. ¡''Están rompiendo la puerta! Dios ayudam-"'' Páginas Desgastadas La historia de las páginas desgastadas cuenta acerca de Jonathan Milman, un formado oficial del Departamento de Policía de Fairview quien ha sido testigo del brote cuando él y su compañero fueron al edificio de Secronom después de escuchar disturbios provenientes del lugar. Él llegó muy tarde, la gente ya estaba infectada, convirtiéndolos en zombies que procedían a despedazar a sus compañeros. En la página 3, él cuenta de una pelea que rompió un grupo de supervivientes a los cuales él se unió en una librería barricada. La pelea terminó con la mitad de ellos muertos y otros más severamente heridos. Después, algunos de los supervivientes rompieron las barricadas de la librería en un intento por escapar, y los zombies los rodearon, debido a la presente situación. con los 3 otros supervivientes restantes, él planea dejar la librería en busca de más supervivientes. Su nombre en el juego es: Tattered Pages. Pagina I 330px|center "Jueves ,2 de Julio del 2016 4 Días han pasado desde el brote. Este es el diario de Jonathan Milman, hasta hace poco miembro del DPF (Departamento de Policía de Fairview). Estoy actualmente guarecido en el ático de una vieja biblioteca en la 4ta calle, junto con 3 supervivientes. Estoy escribiendo este diario por si, lo peor ocurre y no sobreviva, otros tal vez aprendan de mis errores. Yo debería salir de este hoyo del infierno en una pieza. Voy a vender mi historia: retirado y padre, un montón de hijos y una hermosa mujer. Bueno, ese era el plan. Incluso ahora no estoy muy seguro de qué paso. Recibíamos reportajes todo el día acerca del problema del edificio Secronom, pero aparte de algunos menores actos de vandalismo y protestantes, no fue mucho con lo que lidiar. Los federales se hicieron cargo poco después de que el incidente comenzara, y todo lo que nos dejaron fue esa aburrida rutina de mierd*." Pagina II 330px|center "Pienso que los federales decidieron hacer una redada en el edificio. Escuché disparos, un montón de hechos. Debieron haber cesado por casi 20 minutos. Entonces todo estuvo en silencio, y pensé que se había terminado. Entonces todo el infierno se quebró. Empezamos a recibir reportes en la radio, los conflictos empezaron a aparecer entre los protestantes. Mi compañero y yo fuimos a la escena en unos minutos, pero fue demasiado tarde. Es un momento que nunca olvidaré. Aquellos cercanos a los edificios se convirtieron en frenéticas monstruosidades hambrientas de carne, que con alegría despellejaban a sus compatriotas miembro a miembro. Aquellos en la multitud que todavía eran humanos trataron de correr, pero muchos se tropezaron por la sangre y entrañas, terminando mutilados o comidos. Estábamos rodeados, y no tuvimos mas opción que retirarnos." Pagina III 330px|center "Confieso que de verdad no sé qué paso en todo ese caos. Es suficiente con decir que mucha gente murió muy rápido. Algunos fueron comidos vivos, pero otros se volvieron víctimas del miedo. Los valientes con armas empezaron a disparar a todos, incapaces de diferenciar amigos de enemigos. Muchos más murieron en accidentes con automóviles ya que todos salían de la ciudad. Otros se quitaron la vida. Cuando cayó la noche en el primer día, conseguí que alguien me sacara de las calles y me metiera en esta biblioteca. Habían 52 de nosotros cuando barricamos por primera vez el edificio. Durante 2 días todo estuvo bien, y se veía que estaríamos bien. Entonces la gente empezó a darse cuenta de que no había sitios cerca para buscar comida, y los argumentos empezaron. Hice lo mejor para mantener la paz, pero no fue suficiente." Pagina IV 330px|center "En toda la violencia sin sentido, de nuestro grupo, la mitad fueron asesinados y trece más fueron heridos. En la mañana, algunos empezaron a temerle más a los vivos que a los mismos muertos, y trataron de escapar de la librería. Aunque les advertimos, esos bastardos tiraron la barricada y trataron de ir afuera. En unos pocos segundos, docenas de infectados forzaron su camino adentro... Ahora todos los niveles bajos del edificio están completamente infestados. Mark, Sarah, Tim y yo estamos seguros en el ático, por ahora, ¿pero cuando no tengamos comida?. Mi arma es la única que tenemos, y no tengo mucha munición. Cuando amanezca tendremos que correr el riesgo de irnos de este santuario en busca de algo para comer. Espero que esto no sea lo ultimo que escriba." Libreta Vieja La libreta vieja cuenta la historia de otro superviviente que fue mordido por un zombie mientras saqueaba una vieja tienda (algunos especulan de que puede ser Jonathan Milman). Sus amigos no tenían el valor para matarlo, así que lo encerraron en un cuarto. A través de las primeras 3 páginas, él trata de mantenerse cuerdo escribiendo cualquier cosa que se le viene a la mente, hasta que finalmente sucumbe a mitad de la pagina 3. Su nombre en el juego es: Old Notebook. Pagina I 330px|center "Así es como termina. He sido mordido por una de esas... cosas. Es asombroso cómo un simple rasguño ha sellado mi fin. En un minuto estaba saqueando una vieja tienda por comida enlatada, y luego estaba peleando por mi vida. Estábamos todos muertos de hambre, pero debíamos haber revisado todo el maldito lugar apropiadamente antes de bajar nuestra guardia. Fuimos descuidados, y esta vez yo pagué el precio. Traté de esconderla de los demás, pero los síntomas eran difíciles de pasar por alto. En una hora ya empezaba a sentir nauseas, mi piel se torno pálida y enferma, y mis extremidades empezaban a temblar. Todos ya habíamos visto esto suceder: a los amigos, a la familia, incluso a nuestras mascotas. Era raro incluso; algunas veces era muy rápido. El marica de Johnny, por ejemplo; su ojo se lo quitó uno de esos cuervos, y en 3 minutos, el bastardo estaba tratando de rebanar la garganta de su hermana. Ella tuvo suerte de que tuviera mi Mossberg a mano." Pagina II 330px|center "Escuché de un tipo que fue mordido, él soporto por una semana antes de sucumbir a la infección. No sé si yo voy a durar tanto, ya no siento mis piernas. Creo que escribir esto es lo único que me mantiene vivo. Si pierdo la consciencia, dudo que me vuelva a levantar. No como humano. Es irónico. Cuando alguien de nuestro grupo era mordido, yo siempre fui el que le disparaba. Los otros nunca tuvieron el valor de disparar por si solos. Malditos cobardes. Seguro que estarán felices de volarle la cabeza a cualquier infectado, pero cuando es alguien a quien conocen, empiezan a decir cosas estúpidas. ¡"Es inmoral", lloriquean! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de que lo moral es un lujo que ya no tenemos? Ellos simplemente no tienen lo que se necesita para sobrevivir." Pagina III |330px|center "Así que no es una sorpresa de que esos gusanos no pudieran acabar conmigo tampoco. En vez de eso me encerraron en este pequeño cuarto de mierd*. Si no estuviera tan enfermo, podría fácilmente patear la puerta, pero mi fuerza está decayendo. ¡No puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero debo! No debo dormir. Mierd*, creo que empiezo a alucinar. ¿Acaso escucho música?. Todo está empezando a girar, Yo... Dios. ¿Acaso terminará? ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, ¡No quiero morir, no dejaré que termine así!, No me convertiré en una de esas cosas. Mierd*, creo que voy a vomitar. Debo estar concentrado, debo seguir escribiendo, Incluso si no tengo nada que decir, tengo que mantenerme conscien-" Pagina IV 330px|center La página 4 esta cubierta de rayas. Está escrita la palabra "Hambriento" (Hungry) en una letra casi ilegible en la parte superior de la página; otra palabra (posiblemente "Grrr") debajo de esta. También hay un dibujo de una figura humanoide en la parte de abajo de la hoja, y se puede ver claramente la palabra "¿Hola?" (Hello?) escrita al lado de esta (No se sabe si la figura es humana, zombie o mutante, está abierta a interpretaciones). Pagina V 330px|center "Mierd*, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Por qué demonios sigo vivo? Me siento un poco mejor. ¿Es esto posible? Me sigo sintiendo como basura, pero puedo caminar otra vez. Heh, ¡tal vez no voy a morir! ¡tal vez mi abuela tenía razón y Jesús me ama después de todo!. Sea como sea, no voy a quedarme aquí a morir de hambre. ¡Me largo de aquí!" Sorprendentemente, en la página 5, el escritor actualmente empieza a escribir normal otra vez, y se expresa sorprendido al seguir vivo después de resolver como saldrá de ahí. Esto posiblemente muestra que las personas que son infectadas, pueden, de alguna manera sobreponerse al estado de infección y volver a recuperar la cordura de un humano sano. La Libreta Vieja es la más perspicaz de las 3 libretas que puedes saquear, ya que le da al lector algunas pistas de cómo el Virus N-4 afecta a los humanos. Una teoría basada en los eventos relatados en la libreta muestra que el individuo zombificado parece mantener algo de inteligencia incluso después de sucumbir. Es posible que su sistema digestivo no pueda digerir comida normal, y por un medio u otro tiene que saciarse con carne humana como resultado. Alternativamente, puede ser que si no se alimenta de carne humana por un periodo de tiempo, entonces el virus N-4 se atenuará y lo volverá humano de nuevo. (En otras palabras, es posible que la única razón por la cual los zombies vagan por las calles es porque se dieron un festín con la carne humana allí) También podría ser especulado de que algunos individuos tengan inmunidad natural o resistencia al virus. Esta teoría es reforzada porque los guardias de los refugios dirán en ocasiones "a veces quisiera no ser inmune, al menos ellos tienen que comer de vez en cuando" (Sometimes I wish I wasn't immune, at least they get to eat every now and again). Esto quiere decir que algunos o todos los supervivientes saben de su inmunidad al N-4. Esto también alimenta la posible razón por la cual "revivimos" (Respawn) (porque no terminamos como zombis). Aún así, nada está confirmado. Ya que no tiene efecto real en el juego, no mucho pensamiento se le pone a esto. Categoría:Historia Pasada